justdanceforeverofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki Rules
Here on our wiki, we guarentee success, creativity, and greatness. But there are some rules to hold back so "very" creative ideas. The rules are pretty long, and not many people read them, but I guarentee that if you read them, you wont be in as much trouble as someone who didn't read it. Swearing Swearing is heavily allowed on this wiki but the way you use it,could lead up to a 3 week ban. *You can use the following words: Crap, Heck, Goddamn, Hell, Ass, Bitch, Pussy, Damn, Fuck, and Dick. **Using curse words in a hurtful way, is not prohibited in the wiki. For example: "Fuck You", "You're a bitch" - would not be allowed on the wiki. Using assh**e in an hurtful way - such as "You're an Assh**e! Also, referring to someone as a slut, whore, or bimbo is just the same as using these terms. Harrasment *If you keep harassing users, you get a 6-12 month ban. **If you keep doing it, you get an infinite ban. *If users complain of harassment, the matter will be looked into. If the plaintiff is found guilty, he or she will be blocked based on the severity of the offense(s) committed. *If you're harrasing someone, as suppose of telling you to 'kill yourself', please notify an admin, and we'll contact Wikia Central, and they will get an ifinite ban from Wikia. Explicit Content This section relates to sexual content and pornography, as well as shock sites. *If you have pornography of any sort as your profile picture, you get an infinite ban until you change your picture. *If you upload sexually explicit material to the Wiki, you will be blocked for a 72 hours. *If you upload a link to a shock site with the intent to scare on chat, you will be blocked for up to 24 hours, depending on the severity of the offense. **Repeated offenders may find themselves infinitely blocked from chat. *If you upload a link to a shock site in article comments or on Message Walls, the comment will be edited or removed and a warning will be issued. **Repeat offenders may find themselves blocked, with the duration depending on the severity of the offense. *Explicit music videos are permitted, as long as they are related to Wiki content. Otherwise, the case will be looked into. Age Limit and Immaturity *We HIGHLY suggest users to be at least 14 to be on the wiki. The language used on this wiki is heavy - with some language being very explicit. *Immaturity is judged based on how annoyed the community is by one's behavior. If the admins have reason to agree that the user/s in question have been exemplifying poor conduct and have done immature actions, the Immaturity and Defiance rules will be imposed. First sight of immaturity will lead to a warning. Your second sight of immaturity will lead to a 48 hour ban. Inappropriate Names *If you create an account with an inappropriate name, you get a 72 hour ban. Multiple Accounts *If you create an account after you have gotten blocked, both accounts get a 5 year ban. **If you have a backup account, that will get blocked too. Copyright Policy *The Copyright Policy that our Wiki uses is the general policy which is used by Wikia. However, intellectual property by other users, including, but not limited to, fanmade images and videos is not allowed without permission. Doing so may result in a warning. Only content or media on our articles are completely free-to-use, with or without permission. Admin *If you continue to pester a staff member for administrative powers, you get a 1 month ban. Imitation *If you imitate a user, you get a 1 year ban. * If you try to get a user in trouble by imitating them, you will get an infinite ban. * Hijacking a user will result to us contacting Wikia Central. Spamming *If you are spamming the chat you get a kick. **If the offense persists, offenders may find themselves blocked depending on the severity. *If you are spamming unnecessary edits, you will get a 2 month ban. *Troll comments in comment sections and blog posts are not allowed. Warnings and blocks may be issued depending on the severity of the offense. Troll comments are still allowed on Message Walls up until the point where the receiver issues a complaint. Edits * Don't go badge farming, this means to only edit pages for the sake of earning badges. If you get caught doing it, you will be blocked for a week. * Don't delete any important information on any page, if you do, you will get blocked for 2 months and our rollbacks will do undo anything that the person has removed. Music * Music is only permitted on Message Walls and on Profile Pages. If you really must put music elsewhere, Autoplay and Hide 'must '''be disabled. Failing to do so on multiple occasions will result in a warning. Editing Userpages * You are only allowed to edit your own userpage. However, if a user has granted you permission to edit ''their userpage, you are allowed to do so as long as you comply with Wiki policy and rules. Adding potentially defaming, slanderous or libelous content, or causing other forms of damage to the page, will earn you a warning. Defiance * If you persist with an act that goes against Wiki rules, even after several warnings, you get a first ban based on the severity of the offenses. If you fail to change after the ban has expired, you will get an infinite ban. Ban Minimum * The minimum ban duration is 24-72 hours, and is imposed at the administrators' discretion. Delete Template *Removal of the delete template from any unnecessary article or, when placed by an admin, category is strictly prohibited. A warning will be issued immediately upon offense the template is then re-added by the same user. Category:Help